The Ladies Of The Speedster
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: (Cancelled, remastering in 2018) In every three chapters, Barry Allen will receive a date: Nyssa al Ghul, Caitlin Snow, and Laurel Lance. However, these ladies all have a brand new talent they want to showcase to the Flash: courtesy of Felicity Smoak, in each story, these ladies can tap dance.
1. Barry x Nyssa

**A/N: Barry x Nyssa is a random guilty pleasure I have below to Barry x Caitlin and above Barry x Thea and Barry x Kendra. Its a guilty pleasure, so no flames please!**

 **I love imagining Nyssa trying to walk in high heels, she would be hilarious.** **XD**

 **P.S.: Just pretend Jay never existed. I hate dat sucka. AND, Iris is still a speedster in this, just because ROTFF is my best story. :)**

* * *

Nyssa al Ghul was not the average girl you could find in the clothing store 92.36% percent of the time, or the girl who would be on her cellphone all the time. She was a trained assassin, that is, until she ran away with a friend of hers, who had been killed recently. She would have been killed as well, that is, if her hero wasn't there. WHo is her hero, you ask?

It's Barry Allen. Most people would call him "The Flash".

But he isn't just her hero, he is her all-time crush. Ever since she joined S.T.A.R. Labs, she developed multiple ways of describing everyone. Caitlin and Harry were always focused on their work, Cisco and Hartley were the jokers, Lisa, Jesse, and Iris would liven up the situation sometimes, and Wally was just there. But Barry was a special mix of everyone there. He was always kind, willing to help out anyone, running with his sister on the treadmill, or on a date with his current g-friend, Patty. Right, her.

But today, Barry wandered into the lab looking a little down. She felt sorry for him, whatever the heck happened.

Cisco: Dude, you okay?

Hartley: What happened? Did you tell her?

Barry: No. But she did break up with me. Thought I was lying. But I had to keep her safe.

Caitlin: I'm so sorry Barry.

Iris: Need anything? Beer, food, a punch in the stomach?

Before Barry could answer his sister's question, Nyssa subconsciously wrapped her arms around Barry's waist, pulled his head down to her's gently, and kissed his left temple.

Nyssa: I'm sorry, but you deserve someone better Barry. I would like to give her the goods. And one day, she'll realize that she made a mistake, and will want a second chance, but won't be able to get it.

Barry: Thanks, Nyssa. I needed that.

Nyssa: Hey Barry, will you go out with me tonight?

Barry: Of course.

As soon as the two were about to kiss, they flashed back into reality, realizing they were not alone in the room.

Nyssa: See you at 7:00?

Barry: Yes ma'am.

He then flashed out, and Nyssa felt something soft on her cheek. She smiled, but that smile was quickly wiped away by realization.

She didn't have any good clothes.

* * *

 **Okay, this will be a three-shot because this needs to get out there. I will get Nyssa some clothes, with the help of one certain Mrs. Smoak. ;)**


	2. Tap Dancin Assassin

**Be prepared for some extreme randomness, 'cause this will be full of Nyssa trying to wear and walk in high heels. XD**

 **Be prepared to see some awful walking. And a tap dancing Felicity and Nyssa. ;)**

* * *

She didn't have any fancy clothes or shoes. Nyssa was now ashamed. The only clothes she had were the S.T.A.R. Labs clothes and shoes, with some others, but nothing fancy. And Iris told her that Barry ALWAYS starts out with a fancy restaurant to impress his ladies, and he's had quite a few.

Caitlin: What's wrong?

Lisa: Yeah, aren't you excited?

Nyssa: No, I am, but... I don't have anything fancy. No high heels or anything.

Cisco: Uh oh... He always starts out fancy.

Caitlin: Wait... I need to make a phone call.

She ran out of the room, leaving everyone curious as to what the scientist was up to. When she returned, she had a soft grin.

Wally: What just happened?

Caitlin: Meet up with Felicity in 20 minutes.

Nyssa: Why?

Caitlin: She's gonna show you how to walk in high heels.

* * *

Nyssa was honestly nervous. What if she didn't learn in time? What if she screwed up? All she wanted was to be able to walk up to Barry in some shiny black heels, Wow him, and ask him to dance with her. Is that so hard? As she waited, she heard something start tapping towards the door, and out popped Felicity Smoak, sporting some white high heels. She almost never went anywhere without heels, I guess she inherited that from her mom.

Felicity: Hey Nyssa! Ready to learn how to walk in heels?

Nyssa: I hope so... Barry always starts out fancy...

Felicity: That he does. So, which color?

Nyssa: You have any black ones?

Felicity: I was hoping you would ask that.

Felicity ran over to the couch, and pulled out a brown shoe box, handing it to Nyssa. She pulled off the lid, and pulled out 2 black, shiny Mary Jane 3-inch heels with taps on the bottom.

Nyssa: Wow...

Felicity: Yeah, those used to be my tap shoes... I took tap dancing lessons back in high school... Those were the golden days. Tap dancing actually used to be my workout sessions.

Nyssa: Dang, that's dedication.

Felicity: Yeah, but it was just because tap dancing was fun, and it got the job done.

Nyssa: Why'd you stop?

Felicity: I stopped after the studio closed, but I kept the tap shoes just for occasions where I would tap dance out of boredom. I've never really tap danced in front of anyone, except when I tap danced in front of myself in the mirrors... I loved it. And I am honestly thinking about re-taking tap dancing lessons when all of this is over.

Nyssa: Hmm, do you think we should keep the taps on?

Felicity: Yes, definitely. Barry ALWAYS dated some sort of dancer in high school. He's told me about this one girl who broke up with him because he supposedly didn't show up for her play. What a loser.

Nyssa: Wow. Anyway, are you going to teach me how to walk in heels or not?

Felicity: Right, let's do that.

Nyssa: By the way, do these still fit you? If they do, I might have found myself a tap teacher.

Felicity: Yes and yes, Nyssa. I'll even teach you some steps after you learn to walk in heels.

Nyssa: Thank you.

After the conversation between the two, Nyssa slipped on the tap shoes and tried to start walking and almost fell right away.

Felicity: Whoa, okay! Its like that for a while, you'll get it soon.

Nyssa: Okay.

Her feet started to feel less wobbly as she gained some balance, eventually getting the hang of walking in the tap shoes. Of course, they always made a small "Tap!" when she walked. Soon, she was walking across the floor.

Felicity: Nice job! Now, you wanna learn a couple tap steps?

Nyssa: Sure, we have 2 hours. Show me a couple, then break 'em down.

Felicity: Alright, but first, I actually need the tap shoes.

Nyssa unstrapped the tap shoes, and handed them to Felicity. She strapped them on, and showed her a basic routine. Nyssa couldn't imagine Felicity being a teenager and tap dancing, but it was surely funny to think about, especially goth Felicity tap dancing. Well, that might be a bit of a stretch.

Felicity: 5, 6, 7, 8!

Her routine was pretty basic, occasionally throwing in a more complex step. Soon, Nyssa tried it, and did pretty good at her first attempt at tap dancing.

Felicity: Very good! Now, there is a white blouse and a red skirt upstairs for your date tonight. The tap shoes will be on the couch, because I need to see my mom for a while.

Nyssa: Got it. Thanks Felicity.

Felicity: No problem. Go show that scarlet speedster a good time.

* * *

Barry: Lookin' good.

Iris: You look great! Nyssa will be fainting in your arms!

Barry: I just hope its enough.

Iris: If it is impossible, then we aren't speedster siblings.

Barry: Right, thanks sis.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and sped out to find his date.

* * *

 **I had to make Felicity a tap dancer because Emily Bett Rickards did the Tapped! challenge, then that popped into my mind. XD**

 **Anyway, next chapter is the date!**


	3. UPDATE

**Hey guys! So... I"M SOWWY I WUZ GONE SO LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!**

 **BUT! The story WILL CONTINUE! As you may have noticed,** ** _The Assassin And The Speedster_** **is now** ** _The Ladies Of The Speedster._**

 **Why the change? A real-life friend of mine loves Barry/Laurel, and I like it too. Now, we are co-writing the story!**

 **I had to add Snowbarry in here, because I love those two dorks together. ;)**

 **Anyway, Nyssa's date chapter should be coming up soon, then Caitlin's chapters, then Laurel's experience finally.**

 **Why are they all going to learn how to tap dance from Felicity? Cuz I think it adds more dynamic to the story. And my friend really wanted Laurel and Caitlin to have no excuse to be tapping around their respective lairs. :]**

 **So yeah, more coming soon! The next chapter should be up tomorrow/the next day, then the following weeks will contain the latter chapters!**

 **See you guys soon! :D**


	4. Barry x Caitlin

**Hey guys. So, I have an announcement to make.**

 **Nyssa's date chapter is temporarily postponed. Whether I work on it again or not is still not decided, But, I just need to get Laurel's first and date chapter ready after this, because I already completed her tap dance chapter.**

 **Also, this will be a non-script form. Please enjoy. :)**

* * *

Caitlin Snow was not your average 22 year old girl. She was not the girl who would be on her cellphone all the time, oh no. She preferred to be alone on her computer, typing out reports or working mixing up chemicals in the labs. You would never guess that she had had a high-school girl crush on The Flash. However, because of the fact he was such a dork, she loved him even more. Whenever he would wander into the lab, i would always lighten up with him around.

But today, Barry wandered into the lab looking a little down. It was, in all honesty, scary to see him so gloomy.

"Dude, you okay?" Cisco asked

"What happened? Did you tell her?" Hartley followed.

"No," Barry responded. "But she did break up with me. Thought I was lying. But I had to keep her safe."

"You made the right decision Allen," Harry said.

"I'm sorry, but you deserve someone better Barry," Caitlin said, hugging him. "If I ever run into her again, I'll make sure my heels are NOT in a good mood."

"Thanks Cait, you're the best," Barry said. However, her response wasn't as normal as expected. She kissed him softly on his lips, barely leaving a lipstick mark.

"You want to go out tonight? Just the two of us?" Caitlin whispered in his ear.

"I'd love that," he said, whispering into her ear as well.

"Uhh, lovebirds?" Wally asked. "You still are not alone in here!"

Barry chuckled. He zoomed out of the lab, supposedly to get ready, giving Caitlin a soft kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly, realization hit her.

Dating was her worst attribute.


	5. Tap Dancin Scientist

**NOTE: My friend helped me write the following chapters, so a big shout-out to her!**

* * *

She pressed her fingers to her cheek, where he had supposedly kissed it. She giggled, loving the feeling. Suddenly, she remembered something.

Dating was her worst attribute. Always, there would be some sort of event that would screw up the one chance she had to impress her man. Whether it be Ronnie, Jay, or any other guy, nothing would go in her direction.

"Caitlin, you okay?" Lisa asked Caitlin, noticing her frown.

"You're going out with Barry, shouldn't you be excited?" Wally put in.

"No, I am... I just suck at dating," Caitlin blurted out.

"Aw, I'm so sorry..." Jesse said.

"WAIT! I gotta call someone," Cisco shouted.

He sprinted out of the room, leaving everyone confused. He came back, looking rather excited.

"I've got a solution!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, Caitlin realized what he meant.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow!" Caitlin called as she got her things and ran out of the lab.

"Huh, that was anticlimactic," Hartley said.

"You're telling me," Nyssa muttered.

* * *

Of course. Felicity was an absolute champion at dating. This could actually end well, for once.

"So, what exactly is this thing you are going to give me that will supposedly guarantee Barry's heart?" Caitlin asked after she sat down on the couch with Felicity.

"That will be answered if you open this shoe box," Felicity smiled.

Caitlin took the shoe box, and was surprised and confused. Inside, there was a pair of black Mary Jane 3-inch heels with taps on the bottom.

"Felicity, how are tap shoes going to help me?" She asked curiously.

"Caitlin, there is something you don't know," Felicity began. "Barry ALWAYS dated some sort of dancer in high school. He had a thing for them, apparently. They were the only ones who considered him likable. Plus, I had a spare pare. I don't know why, but I always thought of you as a girl who would tap dance, at least in your kid years."

"Still, I cannot tap dance," Caitlin said, surprised her best friend thought she could tap dance.

"If you'll let me help you, I can show you how to tap dance!" Felicity said.

"Oh, no. I don't want to waste your time," Caitlin said.

"The center-radius form of the circle equation is in the format (x – h)2 + (y – k)2 = r2, with the center being at the point (h, k) and the radius being 'r'," Felicity began to babble.

"Okay, get out your tap shoes," Said Caitlin, kicking off her heels and slipping on the tap shoes. "I'd rather learn to tap dance than hear that equation."

"Excellent! I'll be one minute!" Felicity called out, running to get her own tap shoes.

While Felicity ran upstairs to get her tap shoes, Caitlin reluctantly strapped on hers. To her surprise, they were quite comfy. The tap shoes weren't the torture machines like normal heels were, and they still looked cute.

"Hmm, might not be as bad as I thought it would be," Caitlin said, smiling and posing her feet. The shoes felt like flats, only raised up a little. The tap shoes went well with her floral dress, and obviously, they would always emit a small "Tap!" whenever she took a step.

"Right, I'm back!" Felicity called, running into the room in a matching pair of tap shoes.

"Right, let's tap dance," Caitlin said, standing up with her new favorite high heels.

* * *

Felicity showed Caitlin how to basically tap dance, occasionally throwing in some advanced steps. Even though it was tricky at first, Caitlin soon could call it fun. Exercising had been a pain, but now, it could be easier on her to just tap dance. About 3 hours later, Caitlin had several skills to show for it. She performed a small tap routine with her newly found tap shoes. Granted, she could walk in heels, but never imagined tap dancing in them. After doing one of the hardest, but most fun things in her life, she completed her first tap dance routine.

"Not bad for a first lesson!" Felicity told her friend, who was bowing from her first tap routine.

"Thanks! That tap dance felt amazing, fun, and I felt so graceful!" Caitlin exclaimed, popping a toe stand.

"I Though you were fantastic!" Felicity told Caitlin. "You did GREAT! If Barry was here right now, he would be proposing without a second thought."

"Wait... Does Oliver know you tap dance?" Caitlin asked.

"No, and I don't plan on telling him til this Damien Darhk stuff is over with," she answered. "But my mom knows. I was actually a tap dancer in high school."

"Well, I actually really like tap dancing!" Caitlin said. "So, do I have to wear the tap shoes for the date?"

"I'd recommend wearing the tap shoes to the date, then bring him to S.T.A.R. Labs and give him a little tap dance," Felicity said.

"Okay, but how do you not disturb your neighbors?" Caitlin asked.

"Oh, Ollie sound-proofed the entire apartment room, cause of his archery and the break-ins," Felicity explained. "So I can do this," she began, doing a cramp roll simultaneously. "And not get kicked out!"

"Oh, now I understand. So... Could I come back sometime? I don't think my neighbors would like me tap dancing around my apartment," Caitlin said, frowning a little.

"Sure!" Felicity said, happy her friend wanted to continue tap dancing. "You can come back every Thursday and Friday at 3:00 to 6:00 for lessons!"

"Thanks Felicity," Caitlin said, hugging her best friend.

"Anytime," Felicity said, hugging her back. "Now, just tap your way into that nut-job's heart."

"I will try," Caitlin said, keeping on the tap shoes for extra pep to her step, occasionally doing a mid-floor time step. By now, S.T.A.R. Labs would be empty, and Barry would be getting ready. She had to as well.

* * *

 **And that is 2 outta 3 for Caitlin!**


	6. Caitlin Snow's Tap Dance Skills

**Here is Caitlin's date!**

* * *

Caitlin was ready. She had put on her tap shoes, practicing her tap routine on her carpet. She had brushed her teeth at least 3 times, and showered for 30 minutes to ensure she was as clean as possible. For the first time, her hair was in a ponytail. Her bright green knee-length dress went great with the tap shoes Felicity had given her. Caitlin was excited, but nervous. She had an entire tap routine planned to be danced out in a section in S.T.A.R. Labs, but what if she screwed up her dance? What if tap dancers were the ones he despised? It was now 8:10, and she had to be there in 20 minutes for her date.

"Well, here goes nothing," she muttered, grabbing her purse.

She walked out of her room, silently praying this would work. She had memorized her tap dance, and she wasn't going to give up now. After getting off the elevator, she tip toed out of the building to not wake the receptionist, but he was usually like this. She made her way outside, and since the restaurant was in walking distance, she made it in 5 minutes. While waiting for Barry, she stood outside the restaurant and looked at stuff on her phone and tap danced while she was waiting since there was no crowd, so therefore she had no chance of being embarrassed. As she muttered a subtle "Ta-Da!" to herself, 10 seconds later, she felt a gust of wind rush by her.

"Sorry I'm late babe," Barry apologized. "You look absolutely... Beautiful!"

"Aww, Thank you!" Caitlin said. "Now, I'm starving. Let's go in, shall we?"

"Totally," Barry agreed. He hooked his arm around Caitlin, and led his beloved scientist inside the restaurant. After getting their table, the two ordered and continuously chatted about their days.

"Did I ever tell you that your hair looks gorgeous in a ponytail?" Barry asked Caitlin.

"No, but thank you so much!" Caitlin responded, smiling.

"Oh, by the way, you have something on your face," he said.

"What, where?" Caitlin asked.

"It's makeup," Barry said, snorting.

She playfully scowled and rolled her eyes, and couldn't help but giggle. After their food was brought, the two ate and talked about things they enjoyed. Finally, they finished, left the tip and paid for their meal, and exited. Now, as she pulled her hair braid out and let it curl back to its long state, Caitlin's plan was put into motion.

"Oh, shoot, I forgot my laptop at S.T.A.R. Labs!" Caitlin said. "I was using it on the 50th floor for research. Would you mind going with me to pick it up, Barry?"

"Of course not!" Barry said. He made sure no one was around, and then flashed his way to the elevator at S.T.A.R. Labs. He set Caitlin down, and luckily for her, lightly and she didn't make too much noise with her tap shoes.

"Right, you want me to go get it?" Barry asked. "No, but will you go with me?" Caitlin asked. "Sure," Barry replied. While in the elevator, she kissed him softly on the cheek, and caused him to chuckle. When they got to the 50th floor, Caitlin sat Barry down in a spinny chair and mentally prepared herself for his reaction.

"Umm, Barry? Can I tell you something?" Caitlin asked, gulping. "Anything Cait," Barry said. "Do you notice how I have been standing on my tiptoes for this date?" Caitlin asked. "Yes," Barry said, scratching his head. "Well, look under my heels," she said. She lifted up her left shoe, and Barry was confused. "Umm, what are those?" he asked, pointing to her taps.

"Barry, I am wearing tap shoes," she replied, tapping her toes. Suddenly, Barry's face lightened up with realization. "You can tap dance?" he asked. "I'll let you be the judge," said Caitlin, moving her chair away and revealing a wooden board underneath. As she stepped on the board and struck a pose facing away from Barry, she shouted, "A-5, 6, 7, 8!" Now, as she turned around to face Barry and begin her tap dance, she had to execute it correctly for the best reaction she could get out of Barry. Her routine mainly consisted of time steps, wings, pullbacks, and toe stands. Although they were hard tap moves to master, she was having fun.

Giggling as she continued, she noticed Barry was left open-mouthed. Continuing her tap dance, it was like that for the next 2 or 3 minutes. Finally, tired, but triumphant, Caitlin shouted her final "Ta-Da!" as her tap routine came to an end. "So, how did my tap dancing look?" she asked. "Uhh... 10 out of 10..." Barry uttered, still coming out of a state of shock. She took a bow, and sat down next to him in another spinny chair.

"Well, I've only been a tap dancer for 5 hours, so that makes me feel good! Thanks babe!" she said, kissing him on the cheek. "You did... Fantastic! I loved it!" Barry exclaimed, clapping. "Hang on," he told her, flashing her to the West Residence with her board, setting it down in the floor while he sat her down on the couch and got changed into some more comfy clothes. "Well, no one is here, and no one will be here for 3 days," he told her. "Iris, Joe, and Wally went on vacation."

"So, basically, you want to see me tap dance again," said Caitlin, smirking. "Well, yeah... I just thought I would tell you about them not being here." Barry said, stuttering as he spoke, which Caitlin clearly caught him in a fib. "Barry, if you wanted to see me tap dance again, all you have to do is ask!" she said, giggling. "Well, I'll take it!" Barry said, kissing her forehead. "Well, you'll never guess my teacher!" Caitlin said, smiling. Barry shrugged his shoulders. "Felicity," Caitlin said. Barry was shocked, but didn't say anything. "I wasn't lying about the house being vacant though. But, I wouldn't mind seeing you tap dance again!" Barry said.

"I'll arrange that for our next date," Caitlin said, smirking. "So, will you be wearing a leotard for our next date?" he asked cheekily. "Maybe," said Caitlin. The two kissed each other on the lips, and then crashed out on the couch 20 minutes later.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Remember, Laurel is coming soon!**


	7. UPDATE 2

**Hey all. I know you've been waiting a long time, but I come with a bad message. AND A GOOD ONE TOO, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

 **Laurel's chapters are cancelled. I'm going to release the tap dance chapter, but for now, it's gonna be the last chapter of this story. I don't really feel motivated to do any more.**

 **BUT! THERE IS GOOD NEWS! This isn't my last story about a girl from the Flash strapping on some tap shoes.**

 **I am now going to be working on more stories about Caitlin tap dancing, because for me, it just seems practical for her to tap dance.**

 **So, for now, expect no more updates for this story. But look out for Caitlin's next tap dance story, where she get's a tap lesson from Supergirl!**

 **See you all for now, and see you in the next story! Bye bye! :D**


	8. Tap Dancin Canary

**This is Laurel's tap chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Laurel rubbed her cheek where she felt the imprint of the speedster's lips. It was about time another guy kissed her. Suddenly, she remembered something.

It had been so long since she had a date, she needed to be reminded how to fully charm a dude. Thea and Oliver were on vacation in Hawaii, John was staying with his wife and daughter for the week, and her dad was visiting an old friend for the next week. Roy had taken over as Arrow for the week, so it was just them, Felicity, and Curtis.

"So, somebody got lucky, eh?" Roy asked, smirking.

"Uhh..." Laurel said. "I've lost my charm."

"Oh," Roy replied. "I'm sorry Laurel."

"No, its okay," she replied. "I just, really don't want to screw this up. Barry's such an awesome guy, and I know what he has been through. I want this to be special for him."

"Hmm," Roy said. "Wait, I got an idea. Wait here."

He walked out of the room, his phone in hand and dialing a number on speed-dial. While he walked away, she could briefly make out the points of the conversation he was having.

"Hey, you free from 3:00 to 6:30?" "Yeah, its that situation again." "You could do what you did with Thea." "Really, you will? Great! She'll love it." "Well, better get em ready, this should be quite interesting." "Anyway, gotta go. Okay, bye."

He returned with a grin on his face. "Laurel, I think I found your solution."

"Oh, really?" She asked. "What is it?"

"Felicity has had something she has been wanting to show you," he said.

"Well then, I'll go see what!" Laurel said, running out.

* * *

"So," said Laurel, "what are you going to do that will help my date with Barry?"

"That will be answered if you open this shoe box," Felicity smiled.

Laurel took the shoe box, and was surprised at what was inside. Inside the shoe box, there was a pair of shiny black Mary Jane 3-inch heels with taps on the bottom.

"Oh!" Laurel squealed. "Um... tap shoes! Well, cute! But how are these going to help?"

"Laurel, Barry ALWAYS dated some sort of dancer in high school. He had a thing for them, apparently." Felicity said. "They were the only ones who considered him likable. Plus, I had a spare pare. He never dated a tap dancer, so it could be a first."

"Uh... Cool!" Said Laurel. "I can give tap dancing a try!"

"Excellent! I think you'll love it," Felicity said.

"Okay, but I need to break in the tap shoes a little bit before our first lesson," Laurel said, sitting down on the couch. Laurel slipped off her tennis shoes and strapped on the tap shoes, feeling incredibly comfy and warm. She tapped her feet a few times, smiling as she did so.

"I feel... Great!" Laurel exclaimed. "These are just... Beautiful! I feel so graceful!"

"Knew you would like them!" Felicity exclaimed. "I'll go and get my tap shoes! Be one minute!" Felicity called.

While Felicity ran upstairs to get her tap shoes, Laurel took a few pictures of herself on her phone. If Barry liked her tap dance, she had a picture or two to send him when she felt ugly. She did kick her feet like crazy a few times, and couldn't help but giggle. She was having WAY too much fun.

Suddenly, Felicity slid in with her matching tap shoes. The only difference was Felicity's were less glossy than Laurel's.

"I'm ready!" said Felicity.

"Great! Now let's hope these heels don't screw me over for my first tap dance," Laurel said, standing next to Felicity.

* * *

The two continued their lesson, Laurel and Felicity continuously laughing as they did so. There were occasional slip-ups, but it just motivated the girls to try harder. The two did things they never imagined doing before, like Laurel standing on the very tips of her toes in tap shoes and running across the apartment tap dancing, or Felicity actually recommending to not talk during the tap dance for concentration. Laurel finally did her first solo tap routine, earning a round of applause from Felicity with giggles also happening.

"Okay, I don't know why, but seeing you doing cramp rolls like that is literally as adorable as Ollie is when he feeds the rabbit that will occasionally show up on our porch!" Felicity said, keeping notice of her friend's unique syncopated rhythm as they happily continued tap dancing.

"Well, I love it still!" Laurel said, stopping her fast tap dance for air. "I LOVE this! Thank you so much for showing me how to tap dance!"

"No problem!" said Felicity, who had stopped tap dancing as well. "Well, I think you should start getting ready. Your man will be ready soon!"

"Oh, yeah!" Said Laurel. "Do you think I've learned enough to be able to tap dance in front of him without getting humiliated?"

"You know pullbacks, wings, and toe stands and we've only been here for 3 hours. I think you are ready!" Felicity said. "I'll be out of here for the night, so you two can crash, but give him a little tap dance before you two go to bed for proof you can tap dance."

"Will do, and thanks again!" Laurel said. "Can I wear the tap shoes back to the lair? I wanna get Roy's reaction."

"Sure, but just so you know, Thea can tap dance too," Felicity said. "She did the same thing you did, only Roy didn't know about it."

"What? Well, that's awesome! Maybe we could have a tap lesson with all three of us!" Laurel recommended. "Well, I better get going! Thank you once more for the tap shoes!"

"No problem!" Felicity called back. "And, that session you talked about? It could become a thing!"

Laurel cheekily giggled, loving her new tap shoes, and the fact she had her charm back. She happily ran out of the apartment, combining every tap step she could with her walk, and occasionally clicked her tap shoes' heels mid-air.


	9. UPDATE (Re-writes)

**HEY GUYS! WAZZUP?!**

 **I've** **been gone for about three eternities and a week, but I will be returning! And this story will be re-mastered!**

 **Basically, the experiences the girls have will be just one chapter. There will be four chapters, and this is the order they will be posted in when the story comes out:**

 **1\. Nyssa  
2\. Laurel  
3\. Thea  
4\. Caitlin**

 **Now, you might be thinking that I'll just be improving Caitlin's separate story, but no! This time, she will be taking a lesson from Supergirl!**

 **So, before 2018, be on the look out for _The Ladies of The Speedster - Remastered_!**

 **See you guys then!**


End file.
